


【精靈寶可夢】Happy Birthday（赤綠。22112020青綠日賀文）

by Graybi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 根據wiki，寶可夢世界錦標賽時他倆可以算是19歲，所以就不下underage的tag了22/11是特別篇小茂的生日 原祖青綠就借用一下28/08是田尻智生日暨手遊寶可夢大師週年紀念日，拿來當是赤紅生賀
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, 赤紅 X 青綠, 赤綠
Kudos: 3





	【精靈寶可夢】Happy Birthday（赤綠。22112020青綠日賀文）

**Author's Note:**

> 根據wiki，寶可夢世界錦標賽時他倆可以算是19歲，所以就不下underage的tag了  
> 22/11是特別篇小茂的生日 原祖青綠就借用一下  
> 28/08是田尻智生日暨手遊寶可夢大師週年紀念日，拿來當是赤紅生賀

今天的帆巴市飄著碎雪和細雨，靠近年末但還沒令人難受的寒冷有了兩個得力伙伴，路上的行人紛紛添了衣，頭低得不能再低地往前急步走著，沒低頭的則不斷吐出模糊視線的白霧，彷彿能從中看到到家後的溫暖影像。一道橘色身影在寶可夢世界錦標賽場外的空地降落，提著白色紙袋的赤紅俐落地從噴火龍身上跳下。回收寶可夢並朝球內的牠微笑表示感謝後，赤紅步進錦標賽的會場。現在是傍晚時份，就算有還進行中的賽事也差不多要結束了。赤紅翻出手機查閱賽程表，青綠的下一場比賽是後天，按對方較早前傳給他的訊息，晚上的派對在九點開始，時間還多著。

赤紅是參賽者自然有分配到房間，但他很少留在飯店，就算在這出現，每次的目的地都只有一個。他輕輕地敲響了目的地的門。  
「進來。」  
「門沒鎖。」  
內裡的人頓了頓後補充。  
「你回來喇！」  
坐在手提電腦前的青綠看到他後一臉驚喜，赤紅朝他露出微笑。關上門，走到青綠身後，螢幕中的大木博士朝他問好。赤紅壓了壓帽子點頭示意。  
「那我不妨礙你倆了，玩得高興點吧！」  
「說什麼妨礙……爺爺你倒是別太拚命呀！」  
「知道喇，我這邊結束後去合眾和你倆吃飯吧！」  
說後，視訊被對方切斷。  
「他在伽勒爾開會。」  
赤紅點點頭。青綠往後靠向椅背至前方的兩根椅腳離地，他頭抵到赤紅結實的小腹上，開心地笑著。他的電腦旁邊有一瓶喝了一半的紅酒，透明的高腳杯杯底殘留著一口不到的酒液。  
「你今天沒來看比賽。」  
青綠的臉頰因酒精而緋紅，但離喝醉還很遠。赤紅親了親他溫度比平日高的唇。赤紅曾擔心過青綠會不會因此發難，但按現況來看，可能性接近零。然而，既然青綠提及到，那就表示他有在介意。  
「抱歉。」  
「沒這麼嚴重喇！」  
青綠聞言失笑。赤紅的道歉方式有很多，開金口是最有誠意的那一種。  
「今天去哪修行了？」  
「卡洛斯。」  
不是修行，但赤紅不習慣說太長的句子。  
「也太遠了吧！」  
被答案嚇到的青綠睜大了眼，赤紅把他扶正，遞出手上的紙袋。  
「這是什——不是吧！」  
看來他的驚喜沒有預期效果。不可置信的青綠拿出紙袋中的禮盒，眼睛睜得大大，但遲遲沒有打開的動作。  
「你瘋了？」  
赤紅壓下帽子撇開頭，製造驚喜果然很難。青綠打開製作精緻的禮盒，取出當中的暖楬色大衣、同色手套及同色系格紋圍巾——知名品牌的伊布系列。  
「你把整套都買下來了？」  
原來還是有成功製造到一點驚喜的。  
「你在想什麼呀……」  
青綠的目光無措地在赤紅和禮物間來回遊走，他清楚知道手上這系列的價錢。這系列出來後，他曾在赤紅前說過一次想要，但明擺在那的價格使他沒作多想。  
「覺得很適合你……」  
赤紅覺得房間的溫度變得有點高。  
「這很貴耶……」  
赤紅聳了聳肩表示"大概吧"，能如此回應只是因為當他表示要買下所有品項時，店員小姐和其他顧客們的表情都很是震驚。  
「就是很貴！」  
青綠還是那副驚驚慌慌、手足無措的樣子，赤紅覺得他是喜歡的，只是自己好像做過頭了。他要道歉嗎？不太想，他只是單純地覺得青綠穿上後會很好看才選擇它們的，價錢什麼的根本沒關係。  
「什麼跟什麼喇……」  
被送禮的人抖著手把衣服放回盒中，雙手掩臉。  
「你太破費了……」  
「你生日我就和你吃了頓飯而已……」  
一頓地點是青綠在卡洛斯的公寓，由屋主親自下廚的晚餐，赤紅仍能清楚記起當天晚上的每一個細節。不論是開門迎接他的青綠、餐桌對面的青綠、和他並肩坐在沙發上看暑期電影的青綠，還是在昏暗客廳中，側臉被電視光芒照出光格，現出緋紅臉色和水潤雙眸的青綠。自二人交往後，青綠就常常抱怨很難給自己挑禮物，但他真的沒有想要的東西。有次二人在餐廳用餐時，聯盟發了一個有關超極巨化的推，首次知道這種進化模式的他還什麼都沒說，坐在他旁邊的青綠已弄到丹帝比賽的門票。青綠從沒提過價錢，赤紅也識相地沒問，但網絡如此發達的今天，他不必靠提問才能知道那有多難獲得。赤紅拉起掩著臉的青綠，緊緊地抱住他。  
「我有你就夠了。」  
即便被自己親手拉下王座，即便自己無理由地斷聯三年，即便自己成了眾人口中觸不可及的存在，青綠待他始終如一，唯有在他面前，自己才能僅是來自真新鎮的赤紅。  
「不要突然說這種話了，奸詐！」  
青綠在他肩上揍了一拳，一如以往的有點痛，赤紅失笑。  
「生日快樂。」  
「知道我生日就來看我比賽喇，笨蛋！」  
被抱住的人蹬了下地，揍完他的手已經再次回到臉前，  
「抱歉。」  
「我有看直播。」  
「那最好會一樣！」  
赤紅把青綠的手拉下，青綠的臉紅得像是喝完了好幾瓶紅酒，眼眶中有著因激動而生的淚水，和那種時候有所重疊的畫面使他一下子愣住……察覺到他變化的青綠也是一顫。他抬起眼，毫無作用地警告，  
「好好聽我說話！」  
「我有。」  
赤紅按住青綠的後腦勺，深深地吻住了他。  
「嗯……」  
也不知是不是酒精作用，青綠很快便軟了下來，整個人的重量幾乎都只靠赤紅支撐。  
「我接下來還有派對……」  
二人分開時，頭抵在他肩前喘息的青綠幽幽地說，赤紅其實早已作好一起去的心理建設。  
「但既然今天我是主角，我想我遲到一點點沒關係？」  
抬頭看來的青綠勾著使赤紅一顫的魅惑笑容。赤紅寵溺地笑了笑，抱緊往自己身上貼來的戀人，吻住他比往常要紅上一點的嘴唇。派對九點才開始，他們的時間還多著。


End file.
